


Utterly Sublime

by pocketsfullofmice



Series: Big Symbiotic Love [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie is just going along for the ride, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Neural pathways, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight alcohol intoxication, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, the clothes don't come off, this got really fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofmice/pseuds/pocketsfullofmice
Summary: Once, Eddie was a brilliant investigative journalist who could pick up contextual cues with just a turn of a gaze and a twitch of a smile.Unfortunately, an alien took up residence in his brain and squashed his ability to read body language. And somehow, he just got roped into a threesome with his ex-fiance and her new boyfriend.Honestly, it's not that bad.





	Utterly Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> so i says, 'lol, should i write this'
> 
> and then part of me (the part that loves making terrible decisions) says, 'yeah, do it you weirdo'
> 
> so heres we are

Eddie had never quite understood the appeal of wine. While he could toss a glass back when the situation called for it (network Christmas parties, fine dining events, a celebratory toast at jovial occasions), he'd never quite developed a taste for it. If he was looking to get buzzed, then beer did the job, and if he needed something a little more highbrow, then whisky in an expensive tumbler did the trick at black-tie dinners. 

Unfortunately, Anne had developed a taste for wine somewhere between her second and third year of law school and had acquired a refined palate. During their relationship, she'd toss back a beer with the same frequency that Eddie would sip a glass of wine (which worked out to be once or twice every month), but since they'd gone their separate ways, that habit seemed to have dropped. As the dinner wound to a close and they retreated to the living room, he watched enviously as Dan uncapped a bottle of beer with an opener that was probably embedded with Swarovski crystals and took a thirsty gulp from it. 

He'd been offered one. Of course he'd been offered one. Dan was far too polite to not have. But Eddie, still unable quite to gauge where he sat in Anne's good books, had turned him down and continued to nurse the glass of Recioto del-something-or-other. It didn't really matter, anyway. Ever since Venom had taken up home between his third and fourth cervical vertebrae, alcohol didn't effect him the same way. In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect. While he'd remain stone cold sober, Venom would grow heavy and lethargic, as though he was being sedated. 

The living room had changed since Eddie has last sat in there, comfortable in the place he had considered his home. Falling back on the couch, resisting the urge to toss his feet up on the coffee table as he once would have, he looked about the room. The décor had changed slightly, from the rich, red teak that Eddie liked to black, wrought iron with glass panelling. It wasn't bad. It actually read more like Anne than the teak had. 

She was somewhere in the kitchen, either cleaning up, grabbing some kind of cheese platter, or perhaps just waiting for the tension between Eddie and Dan to dissolve. Knowing Anne, it could be all three of those things in varying degrees. Forcing himself to sip the strong red wine, Eddie eyeballed Dan over the rim of the glass and tried to mentally nudge Venom into alertness. The symbiote responded with a thoughtful snore in the back of his head, gave the impression of rolling over, and grew still. 

_Great_. 

'You know what story of yours I loved the most? The illegal fishing one. With the Vietnamese fishermen.' 

'What?' 

It took Eddie a moment to tune back into Dan. He hadn't originally wanted to come around for dinner. He and Anne had caught up a number of times over the past few months, after the Life Foundation and rocket and his acquisition of a certain alien entity had become nothing more than just a bewildering memory. Dan had appeared somewhere in the middle, at first just a few seconds or minutes at a time as he came to meet Anne after work or returned after a shift at the hospital. Eventually, though, Dan was there before Anne for lunchtime coffees and weekend strolls. Eddie tried to tell himself he didn't mind- and in actuality, he was finding he didn't. The problem with Dan was that he was so well meaning that it was almost infuriating. 

'Yeah. The piece from, uh, four years ago, I think?' 

'The one about the fishing restrictions?' 

Eddie knew the piece Dan was referring to. It was a human interest story (as most of Eddie's had been back then). The local news had been covering the topic as though the immigrant men had been making some kind of massive cash swindle. Eddie, though, had framed it as would-be breadwinners struggling to make ends meet and trying to retain part of their culture. While there had still been those who had picked at his representation and demanded recompense, it had shifted the tide in the general public consensus and had even managed to get a few of America's newest citizens legitimate jobs on the docks. 

Hearing Dan bring it up, so casual and off the cuff, had Eddie pausing. He looked up and over into the archway of the living room doorway, just in time to see Anne coming out with a fresh glass of wine. The dishwasher was rumbling in the distance, just below the smooth jazz that was playing from an unfamiliar stereo. 

Dan was still going on about the story when Anne sat down in the other single seater next to Dan, opposite the couch Eddie had taken for himself. Right. It was typical of her to leave two opposing forces alone to work out their differences. Eddie suspected, though, that most of the difficulties in his and Dan's relationship was more to do with him. No matter how many times Eddie had tried to rebuff him, no matter how utterly _weird_ Eddie and Anne's relationship had developed, Dan had stuck around. He'd smile, as though caught in some kind of amusing anecdote that he only knew about it, and just watch the two of them. Eddie had never been fairly good at replying to fans of his work, and it had always been for this very reason: he was worried it would turn out like _this_. That quiet, frustrating wonder. The inability to escape. A feeling as though he was about to be made into a massive disappointment. 

Anne looked far too amused for her own good when she folded her legs and watched Eddie quietly. Her eyebrows were raised up to her bangs, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Her foot was swinging back and forth, her toes turned up as she watched Dan talk about just how _inspiring_ Eddie's work was (or, rather, had been), as though he hadn't operated on a dozen children with spinal cord injuries that very day, or whatever surgical work it was that he did. Eddie's eyes, instead, were on Anne. He knew that look. He _knew_ it. She'd pass him that very same look over dinner at some work function, when she'd had a little too much to drink and was ready to go and pin him against a wall one building away and let him know just how much she wanted him. 

_God_ , she and Dan were probably going to bone the moment he left. And here Eddie was, stuck with a symbiote the equivalent of a young teen boy having downed several vodka premixers before his first party. 

**_Not my fault you had three glasses o' wine 'fore dinner,_** Venom hiccuped in the back of his head. 

Raising his glass to his lips, Eddie bowed his head and tried to mumble behind it. 

'And it's not my fault you metabolised it so quickly. I have a functioning liver, you know.' 

Venom attempted to say something, which sounded mostly like static and Eddie always took to be the symbiote's native tongue. Biting back a groan of frustration, Eddie found himself tuning back in to the situation at hand when Anne said his name. Looking up, he turned to the right, only to find Dan suddenly a good foot closer. He couldn't recall seeing him move. He was perched on the edge of his seat, the beer bottle swinging between his fingers. 

'Eddie? What do you say?' Anne was asking. 

He turned to her, then back at Dan. Finding himself suddenly lost, he mentally nudged Venom, hoping against hope that his stowaway companion had been paying attention. When no memory recall happened, he glanced over the man in front of him. The beer bottle was being pointed at him. Beer. Yes, he'd love a beer. Better than the red wine. 

'Uh. Yeah! That- that would be great, yeah.' 

Right away he knew that was an unexpected answer. The room somehow went incredibly still, and he was sure the silence as the transition from one track to the next on the stereo had been planned. Staring at Dan, Eddie watched as a look passed between him and Anne and then back at him. 

'Seriously?' 

Eddie desperately tried to remember what had been asked of him. Holding onto a breath, he looked back at Anne and swallowed hard. It had to be something unusual, but Eddie couldn't recall what. The closest thing he could think of was that he'd been asked to partake in some kind of Make-A-Wish Foundation thing, which, again, wasn't _that_ absurd. Hell, he'd done one before. A kid had asked to meet him, for a reason Eddie still couldn't fathom. It had been one of the most incredible experiences of his life, if the saddest. 

This, though, didn't seem to meet that criteria. 

'Uh. Yeah, sure,' he finally said. When in doubt, agreeing to something always seemed to work. 

Pressing his thumb to the bowl of the wine glass, he looked over at Anne. Her lips were pursed in a tell-tale smirk, as though she was swallowing back a laugh. As a journalist, Eddie was meant to be good at picking up contextual clues, but that part of his brain had suddenly packed up and left. He was stuck with a numbness in the back of his head that was Venom dozing off, Anne looked like she was about to fall right out of her chair with laughter, and Dan was teasing him with an empty beer bottle by waving it in front of him. 

Christ above, he was going to die here. It wouldn't even be a cool death, like the kind that got posted in LiveLeak. He'd escaped the rocket shuttle explosion for nothing. 

Unfortunately, Venom had fallen asleep on the part of his brain that was able to make such witty remarks. Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but his reflexes, housed somewhere under Venom's body, were slow to respond. A set of fingers rested upon his jaw, and as he went to ask Anne maybe a leading question about what he'd just agreed to, he found his face being turned to face Dan. 

He got through two words of asking what was going on when Dan kissed him. Eddie would have liked to say he responded with aplomb and a level of calm that was reflective of a man that had fooled around in his college days. It wasn't the first time Eddie had kissed a member of his own sex. He knew his sexuality and he was comfortable in his own skin. 

He was also, however, a thirty-six year old man whose last sexual experience with a man was some ten years ago. It wasn't for a lack of desire or wanting. He'd just simply been in a relationship with Anne for a good chunk of that time and had never wanted anything else. Anne knew about his college romps (and the couple that had happened in his mid-twenties) and had never thought twice of it. She wasn't threatened by someone whose sexuality was a little broader than her own. His job also left him two steps in the public limelight and while other members of his profession and level of celebrity viewed it as important to be true and honest with themselves, Eddie found a deep comfort in keeping certain parts of his private life, well, _private_. Nobody in the public sector knew he was a firm two-point-seven-five on the Kinsey scale, and nobody knew about his penchant for _The Bachelor_ , either. 

Apparently Dan did, though. He cupped the side of his face with hands that were far smoother than Eddie's own and smelt faintly of antiseptic wash and possibly talc. He kissed him, tasting of beer and the apricot chicken one (or both) of them had made. And Eddie, hapless and waiting for Venom to spring into action, could do nothing but respond two seconds too late before it hit him that Dan was kissing him in front of Anne and something about all of it didn't make sense. 

Pulling back, he looked at Anne, then Dan, then back at Anne and gave Dan a small shove in that shoulder. The beer bottle thudded to the carpet and rolled under the coffee table. 

'Oh- oh no. You- you saw- I have _witnesses_ ,' he finally spluttered as Venom stirred to life. 'He kissed me first. I definitely- I _definitely_ \- ' 

'I saw,' Anne replied coolly, taking another sip of her wine for emphasis. 'I know.' 

' _First_ ,' Eddie repeated. ' _He_ did.' 

'Yup,' Dan said with a snicker, draining his beer. 

**_Who'at?_** Venom finally supplied, ever so helpful. 

Eddie raised a hand to his brow and pressed his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose. In all of his fumbling, youthful moments, he'd never quite been in this situation. Sure, he'd flirted with girlfriends in front of their unknown partners. He'd even avoided a few narrow bust ups because of it. But he'd never had someone's partner- let alone their decidedly male partner- kiss them in front of an ex-fiance of his. 

Dan had asked to kiss him. Dan had asked and Eddie had said yes and _God_ , that explained why Anne was laughing now. Venom was waking up in the crevices of his mind, feeling groggy and giddy, despite the alcohol beginning to burn away. Eddie still felt three leaps behind, but it was all sinking in. 

'Okay, this was- this _is_ enlightening...' he said slowly, rubbing the back of his head where Venom was refusing to budge. 

Part of the problem was that Dan was, in many ways, Eddie's type. He was tall (not that that was unusual- many guys were taller than Eddie), clean cut, well educated. That actually summed a lot of the people Eddie was attracted to. The main cut of the problem here, though, was that Dan was dating Anne, and Eddie had been engaged to marry her and now, _now_ , he was in a relationsip with an alien symbiote that lived in his head. And that particular alien symbiote happened to be the jealous type and wasn't afraid of making it known. 

'I am so screwed,' Eddie murmured under his breath. 

He turned to Anne for help when Venom gave a sensation of tumbling down his spine. Eddie made a noise that was partway between asking for help and asking for an explanation. He wasn't sure how Anne interpreted it, beyond her reaching forward and letting her cool fingers touch the back of his neck. Her fingers had always been cool. It was a blessing in summer, when the heat of San Francisco almost made him wish they'd moved just a lick further north. Only now, those long, slim fingers were pulling him into kiss her, and now, _now_ , Eddie was definitely sure he was in over his head. This was a problem not even Venom could help him with. 

She didn't taste of beer. She tasted of the same wine that Eddie still held in the glass that rested upon his knee. Her lips were more familiar, the way she tilted her head to the side, her thumb pressing into the base of his skull. Eddie almost missed it, though he'd grown to love the sharp, multiple rows of teeth and slick skin of his newest lover. Even so, he trembled at her touch, hoping to hide it as he gripped the long stem of the glass and forced him to keep his hands to himself. 

**_What are you doing?_**

Venom sounded far more awake in Eddie's mind than he expected. He jerked away, eyes wide as he looked at Anne. Her lips were stained faintly red from the wine, and he watched in confusion as she took his glass, still half-full, and set it behind her on the coffee table. 

'I have no idea,' he murmured under his breath. 

He didn't. He was simply stuck there, staring at Anne until a soft hand went to his jaw again and he was turned back to Dan. This time he was slightly more prepared as he was pulled in and a firmer mouth was pressed against his own, a squarer jaw meeting his as he was kissed. Despite his best efforts, a small noise came from Eddie as he felt Anne's hand in the back of hair, giving a small tug the way she had always tended to do in an effort to encourage him to kiss her harder. Only it wasn't her, it was _Dan_. He'd been conditioned, though, in some kind of perverse, Pavlovian way, and Eddie found himself grabbing the front of Dan's shirt, hauling him in closer as his tongue swiped across Dan's lower lip. 

There was a purr of confusion and jealousy from the back of his mind. It took Eddie a few long moments to even consider disentangling himself, particularly when Dan's own hand had started to hold the back of his neck. As he leant back far enough to suck in a breath, he found himself captured in a kiss by Anne, the taste of wine cutting through beer, the scent of floral perfume mixing with spicy cologne. Eddie felt utterly rooted to the sofa beneath him, and from the quiet, stunned response Venom had pulsing through him, he didn't think either of them were in a state to get up and make a run for the door. 

Shit, he didn't even really want to. 

**_This wasn't part of the invitation,_** Venom helpfully supplied. **_This isn't customary of dinners._**

No. No, it really wasn't. But here they were, Eddie's lazy brain still struggling to catch up as he chased Anne's lips. 

As though caught in a wave, he teetered back and watched, dazed and astounded, as he caught his breath. The pair of them were kissing now and Eddie sagged against the back of the couch to watch them. Both Anne and Dan had a hand on his knee, keeping him steady and pinned to the couch. Anne's glass of wine had joined Eddie's on the coffee table. If he'd thought he'd lost control of his sensibilities when Venom had taken up residence in his body, it was nothing compared to now. 

**_You like this. You like watching them. You like being part of this._**

Eddie swallowed hard. Then, his voice cracking, he softly replied, 'ye- yeah.' 

Yeah, he did. He liked it even better when one, or both, or maybe even Venom, hurled him forward and he was kissing them both. Their lips were off centre, and Eddie wasn't even sure where he was in conjunction with them. His mouth met someone's cheek, while someone else kissed his neck. He found a temple, an eyelid, a tongue against his own. With a strangled noise, he grabbed the collar of Dan's crisp, ironed shirt, while his hand slid up Anne's skirt and squeezed her thigh, the way he remembered she liked. Someone was raking their nails through his hair, another had begun to unbutton his own shirt, hastily hauled from the back of his closet that afternoon, and Venom finally, _finally_ , had begun to cotton onto the fact that he was being left out. 

It was difficult to focus on Venom, though. Between Anne and Dan, Eddie barely had a moment to collect himself. Dan had slid onto the couch beside him, while Anne had him pressed back, her hands gripping at his partly-opened shirt. Eddie wasn't necessarily touch-starved. It was impossible to be, when there was an alien within him that he was in some kind of unusual, co-dependent relationship that he really wasn't all that upset about. Eddie was needy, and he equally needed to be needed. But actual human contact was a rarity, and one he found himself desiring as he leant into both of them. 

That was until he felt Dan drift away and the sound of his voice. Grateful for a moment to collect himself, Eddie turned just in time to see Venom slipping out from under his shirt, his long, black face and large, white eyes peering up over his shoulder to assess the scene. Despite the confirmation that Venom was back in his life as a permanent feature, he had yet to reintroduce the symbiote to Anne or Dan. 

'Vee!' Eddie hissed, reaching out to shove him back under his shirt. 

'Oh my God,' Dan murmured, leaning in closer. 

Venom twitched, a sensation that Eddie felt up his spine. He wavered back and forth, his head tilting side to side as he considered the scene in front of him. Eddie felt a rush of heat to his cheeks, and he couldn't easily say whether it was from him or Venom's own interest in the situation. 

As he stretched out, Eddie watched as Venom drank in everything in front of him. There were tiny twitches in his face, the musculature that Eddie had begun to pick up over the past few months altering his expression. His skin, slick and black, would twist over it as he turned his large, interested eyes from one person to the next. A smile emerged on his face, dozens of long, sharp teeth appearing as he grinned at Anne. While Anne was a little more familiar with this form of Venom, Dan wasn't, and Eddie couldn't help but keep an eye on him as Venom turned back and eyeballed him. 

'Holy crap,' Dan breathed. 'That's incredible. Can I- can I touch it? _You_ , can I touch _you_?' 

Eddie straightened his back slightly. His eyes darted between Dan and Venom. Even Anne's hand had stilled on his jaw. A part of him wanted to speak on Venom's behalf, though he knew even if he did, Venom would still likely do his own thing. As it was, he was sliding down Eddie's arm, encasing it in his cool, slick body. It caused the limb to stretch out, with Venom's long neck extending from where Eddie's fingers would typically be. 

'I, uh, you really don't- ' Eddie attempted to start. 

**_Yes._**

Eddie's quiet, plaintive dispute was ignored. Dan reached out and ran his hand over Venom's head, the back of his fingertips exploring the curve of the strange, long head. His soft fingers found the ridges behind Venom's large eyes, the particular spot that Venom liked having scratched when Eddie was stretched out on the sofa and reading. The difference was that when Eddie did it, he knew what was coming. 

No such knowledge was gifted to him then. Almost immediately, a thrum of electricity started at the top of Eddie's head and washed down his spine. It felt like the start of a hot shower. It danced behind his ears, across his brow and temples, to the top of his spine. A shiver ran down his spine as he gasped, his fingers gripping Anne's thigh again. Leaning forward, breathless, he felt Anne's lips against his temple as she straightened him up. 

'You okay?' she asked, her eye twitching a little. 

Eddie nodded and attempted a smile. It came across more like a grimace. 

'Yup, just peachy.' 

Better than peachy. Closing his eyes, Eddie was able to feel as Dan's hand slid across Venom's head and down his neck. He could feel the warm breadth of Dan's hand around the back of Venom's neck as clearly as if his own were being touched. Taking a deep breath, Eddie let his head tip back, listening as Venom began to chitter and purr. Dan's hand slipped between the gaps in Venom's neck, exploring deeper and further. 

'Holy crap,' Dan murmured, leaning in closer to Venom. 'What are you made of? Do you have a heartbeat?' 

**_I am a remnant of the living abyss that existed before the human understanding of time._**

Dan paused. He took that piece of information, let it absorb, and finally nodded. 

'So... not entirely carbon based?' 

**_Correct._**

'Amazing.' 

'Oh, _shit_ ,' Eddie wheezed. 

Dan's hand had begun to drift over the underside of Venom's jaw. As though his oxygen supply was being pulled from him, Eddie lifted his head up as much as Venom did. He could feel the ghost of fingertips across his carotid and jugular, the scratch of a stray fingernail. There was a strange, static noise from Venom again as Dan explored the dip of his jowls. As his heartbeat began to soar, all possibility of clearing his thoughts were chased away when he felt a wet swipe of a (decidedly human) tongue across his neck. 

'You can feel it, can't you?' Anne murmured. 'What Venom's feeling.' 

'Uh-huh,' Eddie gurgled, trying not to make a noise when Anne playfully ran her teeth across his throat. 

He'd always liked that. Much like Venom, he enjoyed the scratch of fingernails along his throat, the slight press of teeth. Eddie couldn't say for sure if Venom liked it simply because Eddie did, or if he liked it in spite of it. It didn't particularly matter right then. Eddie sank back against the couch, feeling Venom lengthen from his arm towards the pull of Dan's hand. Anne, light and lithe, slid onto his lap. 

'This is fascinating. I keep expecting you to be wet, but- _wow_ , would you take a look at that?' 

Cracking open an eye, Eddie looked over just in time to see Venom open his mouth at Dan's coaxing. Even now, it still took Eddie by surprise. As though unhinging his jaw, Venom tipped his head back to expose the double row of sharp teeth. His tongue begin to unfurl, inch after long, pink inch. It dangled from his mouth, swaying back and forth enticingly. A hint of a growl was forming in the back of his throat as Dan leant over, investigating just how far Venom's tongue went. 

Eddie could tell Dan was raising his hand. Even as he shut his breath and tried to focus on Anne on top of him, sucking upon his neck, he knew what was coming. Her cool hand was pressed to his bare chest, her manicured nails digging in just under his collarbones. 

Venom's tongue was sensitive. Klyntar, Eddie had learnt over the past few months, tended to explore the world around them with their mouth when in their natural form. Venom was no exception. His tongue was full of delicate nerve endings, sensitive and responsive to any kind of stimuli. It housed more nerves than the average human hand. As Dan admired his mouth, Venom tipped his head back, offering his tongue as it curled at the end. 

Dan was staring at it, his own mouth agape as he took the sight of it in. He breathed a curse softly under his breath as his hand wandered from the front of Venom's throat, around his neck and to the top of his head. Eddie felt each touch across his own body as though Dan were doing it himself. A suggestion of a moan started as Anne's tongue ran over his jaw and Venom's body tightened around his arm. He needed to say something, _do_ something, but all capability was utterly restricted right then. He was screwed. 

The moment Dan's fingers caressed over the smooth flat surface of Venom's tongue, Eddie felt the sensation ricochet to his cock. It was sharp, sudden, and despite the growing warning, nothing could truly prepare him for it. Yelping in surprise (and a touch of arousal), his eyes shut tight as he felt it rocket through him. His hips rolled up, a hand shooting out to grab Anne by the hip. His nails curled in, holding her steady as he felt the press of her own heat against his cock. 

'Eddie?' 

Dan's voice brought him back momentarily. Dan was peering at him, interest in his eyes. Even Venom was looking at him, looking far too smug for a primarily featureless creature that was having its tongue fondled by a doctor. Unable to do much more than glare back and let his head fall against the back of the expensive couch, he made a throaty noise. Above him, Anne was laughing, a hand covering her mouth. 

With a fair level of effort, Eddie turned his gaze to Dan. Christ, he was going to melt right into the couch. There was Dan's hand, still wrapped around Venom's tongue, while the alien symbiote was letting the end twitch and sway. Venom was enjoying it, watching Eddie's aroused discomfort. 

'Can you feel that?' 

'Yup,' Eddie hissed in reply, struggling to nod. 

'Oh- _oh_ \- ' Dan turned back to Venom, wide-eyed. 'Oh, that's incredible. That's- and if I do this?' 

His hand ran down the length of Venom's tongue. The feeling was mimicked down his spine. Each notch in his vertebrae was hit as the electricity danced its way down. As Dan's hand reached the tip of his tongue, the heat in Eddie's belly surged. The fingers that held Venom's tongue squeezed lightly, and, as though his own cock were being held, Eddie rocked up against Anne. Cool hands kept his pressed against the couch. In his head, Venom moaned, a rough, gravelly sound that Eddie had become partly conditioned to responding. 

**_Neural pathways,_** Venom helpfully supplied to Dan. **_He feels what I feel._**

'And vice versa?' 

**_Yes._**

'Amazing!' 

Dan swore again. Peering up through his lashes, Eddie watched as Anne gave Dan a playful shove. Taking the opportunity to catch a breath, Eddie settled against the couch, his eyes shut. He could hear Anne laughing, could feel her moving against his hard cock, his jeans growing hot and tight. Beside him, Venom moved closer towards him. He felt the press of the cool head against his temple, the sharp graze of teeth against his cheek. Venom's tongue curled under his chin and turned his head. There was a rough laugh in Eddie's ear, a soft bite of teeth, before his throat and jaw were playfully licked. 

'I think he likes you,' Eddie mumbled, trying not to squirm too much as Anne rocked against him. It was likely partly deliberate. 

**_I like you better._**

'Glad to hear it, buddy.' 

Somebody had taken hold of his hand. As though in a dream, Eddie watched as Dan guided his hand up Anne's skirt. She was wet- Eddie knew that before his hand reached her soft panties. Pressing up against her, Dan's hand holding his own in place, Eddie swallowed hard. While he and Anne had joked about doing this while they were together, neither had ever brought it up seriously. 

It was Eddie's turn to swear. Pushing the edge of her panties aside, he watched her through his lashes as he swiped a finger across her heat. Anne leant towards him, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Finding her mouth, Eddie kissed her as a finger ran over her clit. In the tangle of limbs between them, her own hand had found his erection through his jeans, the heel of it pressing against him. As her fingers curled around him, Dan's own lifted away. For a moment, Eddie turned his thoughts to Dan, wondering if he minded _this_ , if he cared about being left out, though Eddie quickly realised he needn't have worried: Venom, it seemed, was of far more interest to him right then, than what his girlfriend and her ex-fiance were up to. 

His hand kept running over Venom's body. Eddie could feel each stroke of Dan's hand as he followed the line of Venom's neck to the mass of his form that was wrapped around Eddie's arm. Each careful wriggle of his fingers were felt all over Eddie's body, as though he were undressed and being touched from head to toe. It caused his fingers to sink in deeper in Anne's cunt, curling as his thumb pressed against her clit. 

'Jesus Christ.' 

It was impossible to say who had said it. For all Eddie knew, it could have been himself, or Dan, or perhaps even Anne, given the throaty noises she sometimes took on when she was being touched just right. Hell, it could have even been Venom, with how had his tongue encased in Dan's hand, his body wrapped tightly around Eddie's arm. All Eddie could do was find a spot to suck upon on Anne's throat, while his clothes grew stifling warm, his jeans too tight, sweat dripping down the back of his neck as he traced a line down to the front of her blouse and wondered if he could ask someone to unbutton it for him. Someone had partly undone his own, and it seemed only fair that the experience was reciprocated. 

As Anne arched her back, her head fell to the side somewhat. As Eddie lifted his gaze, he watched as Dan leant over and kissed her. It had him pausing, his tongue lavishing the silky fabric of Anne's blouse over her breast. Although there was a faint tremor of jealousy shot through him, it was quickly swathed by a deep rumble in his chest that belonged to Venom. No, it wasn't pure jealousy. It was more of a bittersweet longing for what had been, covered by the warmth and affection that had since taken over his life. Closing his eyes again, Eddie allowed his fingers to sink in deeper inside of her, crooking them just enough to have Anne moaning into Dan's mouth, her own hand squeezing him through his jeans. 

There was a slick feel of a tentacle sliding around Eddie's waist. He felt it dip inside his jeans, past the elastic waist of his boxer briefs, and down to his cock. Groaning deeply, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt Venom wrap around his cock. There wasn't much give in his denim jeans, little room for his tendril to stroke. It didn't appear to matter to Venom, though. The tip of his tentacle rolled his foreskin back, allowing a secondary vine to swirl around the exposed tip. Eddie's hips surged upwards, bucking a little under Anne's weight. 

Dan kept grabbing Venom. He could feel each curl of his fingers, each twist of his wrist as he stroked a hand through his mass of tendrils and tentacles, threads and vines. The sensory overload was building up. Each squeeze given by Dan was like a hand around his balls, each curious pet like nails up his back. He could even feel Venom's tongue curiously running over Dan's face, as clear as Eddie's own over Anne's shirt. As Venom tentatively nipped Dan's ear, Eddie did the same to Anne, teasing his teeth over where he could feel her nipple pressing against her bra cup. 

The arm that Venom had taken residence of moved. Down it went, Venom shrinking back a little. Affording just a small glance, he watched as Venom ran down Dan's front. At some point his shirt had been undone, and, much as his own, Eddie couldn't have said when it had happened or by who. All he could bother doing was watch as his Venom-encased arm undid Dan's pants and push inside. Sitting up straighter, Eddie blinked a number of times, his head tilting to the side. Maybe Venom had been the one fussing with their clothing. That did seem like him. 

It had been years since Eddie had touched another man's cock. He'd almost forgotten what it was like, to wrap his fingers around another man. The change in angle and breadth, the length and even heat. With Venom surrounding his hand, it was even stranger. He knew what he was doing, and he knew what Venom wanted to do, but it still felt strange. Caught between all three of them, Eddie felt pulled in each direction, all of them wanting to lap up his attention. Even Dan seemed frozen as he watched Venom and Eddie stroke him off. Anne was watching them with heavy eyes, her lips parted and kiss swollen. 

'He kinda does what he wants,' Eddie said with a shrug. 'I can't really stop him.' 

Not that Eddie really wanted to. It seemed like Dan didn't, either. 

Pulling away from Anne, Dan surged forward and grabbed the front of Eddie's shirt. With a small cry, Eddie surged up, into Venom'd tentacle and Anne's hand. His mouth was kissed hard, the taste of Anne on Dan's tongue. He could hear Anne above him, laughing and moaning, gasping as Dan coaxed her down and kissed her, too. Eddie shut his eyes, letting himself get pulled one way and then the next, until there was finally a moment where he could breathe, a gap where he could suck down oxygen thirstily. Dan was still grabbing Venom, one hand sunk deep into his body. 

'Incredible. The- the symbiote, _Venom_ , he's incredible- ' he was saying, his mouth against Anne's. 

'Christ, what is with my boyfriends and aliens? Ever since _college_ \- ' Anne was replying, before she was cut off by Dan kissing her. 

Eddie just let his head fall against the couch. He could feel Venom slithering over his chest, his tongue snaking out and licking at his chin. One hand was still wrapped around Dan's cock, stroking him slowly, while the other pressed against Anne. 

**_Eddie. Eddie!_**

'Yeah, yeah, I'm- I'm here, pal, I'm- _God_ , you're an insistent little- ' 

Venom's tongue ran over his mouth. Eddie could feel his frustration, his _need_. Anne and Dan were kissing again, and Venom was sorely missing out on the opportunity to do the same with Eddie. His vine-like tentacle swiped against Eddie's cock again, twisting about as he licked Eddie's mouth. Parting his lips, Eddie let the tip of Venom's tongue in, which soon became an inch, two, five. Sucking on it, his lips stretched and spittle collection at the corners, Eddie moaned deeply. His teeth grazed over it, just a suggestion of pressure, and Venom growled, static filling Eddie's mind again. 

**_Eddie. Eddie. Got you, Eddie. I got us._**

It had been years since Eddie had come in his pants. He wasn't proud of it. It was quite humiliating, really. But Venom, raw like a nerve, had pushed him over the edge. The surge of adrenaline, the rush of an endorphins, the utter desperate _need_ had Eddie crying out. Heat shot from his belly, down the length of his cock, until Eddie was moaning around the tongue in his mouth. Lifting his arm, he wiggled his fingers from inside Venom's body. Up his hand went, until he could cup the back of Venom's head and hold him close. Several tendrils were left behind, wrapped around Dan's cock. 

Shooting his load first would come with shame later. Right then, though, Eddie just wanted to laze there. Venom was shivering and twitching around him, his teeth catching Eddie's earlobe as he groaned deeply. A tendril that was wrapped around Eddie's midsection tightened. The tip swayed back and forth across his navel, while the tentacle around Eddie's cock began to retract, leaving behind a wet trail. Aftershocks ricocheted between both of them, one feeding the other until Eddie had to sink against the coach and close his eyes. Usually, at home, this would be where he'd find himself floating for the next ten minutes. 

He could feel the moment Anne came. Even spaced out, floating on the high of his own orgasm and Venom's almost purely chemical response, he could still find the cues in Anne's body. The way she twitched, her cunt squeezing around his fingers. The way she sank forward, a hand clutching the couch by his head. Even where he sat, sprawled over the couch and sliding down, lazily stroking the back of Venom's head, he knew she was getting off. The way she kissed Dan's mouth, gripping his shirt with her free hand, the desperation in the back of her throat filling each moan. Witnessing Dan get off was almost secondary to the show of his ex-fiance. 

Closing his eyes, Eddie just lazed there. Venom had retracted his tongue and was already starting to melt back into his skin. The smell of sex filled the room. Tilting his head, Eddie pressed his nose to Venom's face, feeling the scratch of his teeth on his jaw. 

'I got you,' he whispered. 

For several, dizzying minutes, the four of them sat there, a pile of sticky, reeling limbs. The mess in Eddie's pants was too warm to dry. His left foot had gone numb. Venom had left his arm to take up residence as a breathing oil slick on his chest. Dan had straightened his clothes up, and he had the audacity to be the most put together of them all. Even his hair seemed neat. The only sign of what had occurred was the blush on his cheeks. The weight lifted from his thighs as Anne slid off, falling back into the chair she had previously been in. 

Free to breathe, Eddie let go of Venom long enough to wipe one hand on his jeans, the other rubbing his brow. Venom fell into a puddle on his lap, a pair of wide, white eyes looking back at the other two. Eddie could smell Anne on one hand and Dan on the other. He was sure the combined smell of sex, perfume and cologne had saturated his clothes. He'd be smelling them for weeks after this. That, though, wasn't entirely bad. 

Sitting still, the aftershocks still rocking through him, Eddie didn't immediately respond to Dan stroking Venom's head again. His face took on more of a solid form as he rubbed against Dan's hand, his teeth peeking out as he grinned in delight. 

'That's- he's really incredible, y'know. I've never seen anything like it.' 

'Yeah, well, he's mine. You can't have him,' Eddie replied, just a touch smug. 

Venom chittered happily at the praise. Eddie didn't particularly mind Dan stroking Venom (especially as he was getting a similar head rub at the same time, whether that occurred to Dan or not). His eyes turned to Anne, and he settled back to watch her straighten out her clothes. Her skirt, having been pushed up around her hips, was tugged back into her place. Her blouse was tucked back in, and for a few seconds, she fussed with the bite mark in the silk. Eddie didn't think it would leave a permanent mark. He hoped it didn't. Much. 

The smooth jazz seemed to have given way to old jazz standards. Eddie actually recognised a few of them, though he couldn't have said where from. It wasn't his style of music. Rolling his head about, stretching his neck, he yawned. A thumb pressed into his eye as he wondered at the time. A breath later, a similar yawn came from Venom, one of the neural pathways coming into play. Clearing his throat, Eddie pushed himself to standing, Venom snaking up the front of his shirt to soak back into his skin. Eddie took the opportunity to clear his throat fix the loose buttons. 

'I should- it's late, and you two- ' 

'Yeah, yeah,' Anne agreed hurriedly, following him to standing. 

'You two've got regular working hours or something, huh?' 

They weren't going to mention... _this_. At least Eddie figured they wouldn't. While Anne could be hard-hitting with some of her questions (she _was_ a fantastic defence lawyer, after all), she could also be rather reserved in other areas. Dan, too, seemed to be the kind to bite his tongue. Breathing in sharply, he smiled, nodded stiffly, and took half a step away from the couch. His jeans were sticky. He'd be Googling how to get the stains out that night. Maybe they'd be doing the same, in case the couch had come up messy. 

As they made their way to the door, Venom shifting about and settling across his shoulders and down his spine, Eddie pretended to be busy with adjusting the beads around his wrist. All he had to do was just thank them for dinner and wish them a good night. Nothing had to be said about anything, even as he realised how much his hands truly reeked of them. He needed a shower. It would surely be awkward to ask for something to clean his hands with. 

'I should make you my satay chicken next week,' Dan said, far too brightly. 

Next week. Okay, Dan wanted to play it like that. Sure, next week, as though _this_ hadn't happened. Eddie could do that. Play along, joke about it. 

'Uh. Yeah, yeah, that would be- that'd be nice,' Eddie replied around a laugh. 

Anne opened the front door. Eddie watched with a smile as he noticed that the deadbolt still stuck slightly, and that the coat hook on the back of the door still hadn't been replaced. Small things like that reminded him that despite everything, Anne hadn't ever quite cut Eddie from her life completely. Rubbing his elbow with his other hand, he felt the cool air hit his face, the taste of salt in the air from the ocean. He stepped over the threshold and pivoted on the ball of his foot, sucking down air. 

'Maybe next time we'll even get to the bed.' 

Eddie froze, his eyes growing wide. He looked up, catching Anne smack Dan playfully across the shoulder, a laugh falling from her lips. With a stuck smile, he glanced over at Anne, then Dan again, and scratched the back of his neck. 

'Um. Yeah. Yeah, that- that might be a bit more comfortable. I'll... I'll see what my schedule is like for next week. I'll... yeah. Have a good night, you two.' 

Dan waved as Eddie stepped off the stoop, while Anne continued to laugh and wished him a good night, too. 

San Francisco was never quiet, but compared to the hustle and bustle of New York, it was almost silent. Shoving his hands in his pockets to chase away the smell, he began down the hill. He'd walked over. Although it was a steady half-hour hike up and down the rolling hills, he didn't mind it, even at ten PM. He had his own personal bodyguard, who was presently sliding around his spine and waist, one tendril idly caressing the back of his neck. 

He turned left at the first corner. Somewhere in the distance he could hear a car backfire. Across the road, somebody flicked off their light as they went to bed. Someone else was leaving their house, possibly to go to work, possibly to pick up a late-night snack at the store. Eddie's heart was still hammering in his chest, the mess in his jeans reminding him of what had occurred. 

He'd been invited over for a second round. _Christ_. 

He yawned. His jaw clicked and he found a bone-deep weariness settling over him, the kind that called him to bed. When it was just him and Venom, he'd likely already be showered and tucked into bed. 

As though of their own accord, his feet began leading him down an alley. This part of the neighbourhood didn't quite have apartment blocks, and the rough asphalt seemed to be more a service path for the rear garages for the units either side than a true alley. Letting Venom guide them, Eddie rested against the brick wall behind a dumpster. The symbiote emerged, his large, white eyes and sharp teeth catching the street lamp on the road. 

**_He called me incredible, Eddie. He called me amazing._**

Eddie ran his fingers over Venom's head. Smiling to himself, he watched as Venom lifted his chin, offering it to be scratched. 

'Yeah, well, you kinda are, my love. But you're more than that.' 

Cocking his head to the side, Venom made a small noise of curiousity. 

'You're _sublime_.' 

A noise of delight expelled sharply from Venom. As he purred, he leant forward and kissed Eddie. It was a strange press of sharp teeth, wet lips and too much tongue, but Eddie had grown accustomed to it. He kissed back, cupping his neck. A hand became lost in the tentacles of Venom's body, and a wrist was wrapped in a mass of tendrils. 

**_Tired, my love?_** Venom asked in Eddie's mind. 

'A little,' he admitted. 

**_Then let me take us home. I will find a snack._**

Eddie was going to complain, but he held back. The night had gone wonderfully, for all four of them. If Venom needed something to nibble on to tide himself over until Eddie felt up to finding something they could both enjoy, then so be it. With a nod, he held out both hands and let Venom wrap himself around. Like a soothing bath or a warm blanket, he was encased in Venom. As his eyes closed and Venom took over, he felt another rush of endorphins hit his system. Maybe heading back around to Anne and Dan's the following week wasn't such a bad idea. 


End file.
